bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Silver-Haired Seireitou
RE: Soooo Well, I've got the two for Raian's team picked out and will be adding Koga's team probably tomorrow. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 06:16, July 30, 2010 (UTC) : Well, I was thinking about making them Kusaka and Senna, both movie characters, but I have decided to make them both totally unique. So I'll be starting on those briefly. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 06:24, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::: Nor can I ^^ ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 06:33, July 30, 2010 (UTC) RE:TEN!!! Woah! That's an amazing fan animation! ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 14:28, July 30, 2010 (UTC) My Teammates I cannot seem to think up a suitable fanon character to add to Raian's Team Harbinger, so I'm gonna add canon characters to his list. Koga's team, however, will all be fanon characters. Btw, I'm not picking the canon characters I've chosen at random. They will actually serve a purpose in my story. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 00:18, July 31, 2010 (UTC) : Not a whole lot. Thinking up some abilities, and thinking about who I will add to Koga's team. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 04:17, July 31, 2010 (UTC) thumb|200px|right :: Take a look at this. The more I watch this fight, the more I think this is what it'll be like when Sei and Raian meet again in the tournament, but this video confirmed that to me. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 04:29, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Ulquiorra Since everybody seems to be gathering a canon character (or in some cases characters) fro the tournament, I'd like to ask if I could use Ulquiorra for my own team. Kai - Talk 09:22, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :Nevermind, saw Tenny already did his thing. Kai - Talk 09:31, July 31, 2010 (UTC) RE:Sorry No problem dude. I'm finishing up some lesser details for Raian and then I'll begin constructing Koga's Team. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 19:04, July 31, 2010 (UTC) : Back and WOAH! Love Darker than Black and that amv was awesome! ^^ ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 22:25, July 31, 2010 (UTC) RP? Dude, I've always wanna RP with you but I was busy with my characters so are you free to RP? すでに黒バン DarkNight (Talk to me! | 02:56, August 1, 2010 (UTC) RE:Hey Well, I just got back from hanging out with a girl that I'm really close to (I told you my social life has improved since I left the chat ^^). I've been hanging out with her since about 7 my time. We talked the whole time and it turns out she's a lot more like me than I'd ever thought. In any case, I'm back and I'm starting to work on Koga's team and Raian's army. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 04:42, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :: Hahahaha Now this I've gotta see. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 04:50, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Raian's Army Okay, here is the basics of it. Basically Raian's wife, Minako, has anti-Shinigami powers despite being a human (I mean she can rip people's spiritual powers from them. So she's pretty scary). During Raian's time "in hiding", well, let's just say he wasn't hiding at all, he really just got sick of life as a Shinigami and settled down and formed a family (which is what I think Isshin decided to do as well). To keep them safe, he kept both them and himself out of Soul Society's watch so that they could live outside of the conflict Soul Society always is involved in. Long story short, it doesn't work. Soul Society finds them and kidnaps Minako because they fear her powers and they also kidnap thier newborn child, fearing that he'll awaken to have similar powers. Soul Society keeps this secret enough, that not even the Gotei 13, outside of the Twelfth Division, knows this. Raian, finally at his snapping point with Soul Society's corruptness and the fact that they refuse to leave him alone, goes into the Dangai to train, but instead finds his new dimension. He then secretly gathers the former top four Espada and begins building an army in secret, in this new dimension. A few years later, the Hell Tournament begins and Raian gathers his commanders and goes. That's the gist of it, even though that still isn't all the details. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 15:56, August 1, 2010 (UTC) : Woah. Suzaku dove off of the deep end....into the friggin ocean. lol Btw, just a word of advice, if one of your friends invites you to that movie "Charlie St. Cloud" you should go, because it's good, but be prepared for it to hit home. Anybody with any sort of brotherly bond with someone (and I'm not just talking about blood brothers) cannot leave that movie without being affected. >_> Just saying. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 21:36, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ::: Great to have you back. I'm working on a new character of mine...actually she's a very old character of mine, being one I made when I first started here, but I'm adding to her abilities and making her more recent. She'll be a female commander of Raian's army; sort of like Raian's Gin and Tosen, only she doesn't want to kill him. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 23:36, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :::: Yeah. I added to Raian's Shikai as well. I'm itching to reveal his Bankai, but like I told Arch about story details...I don't want some random n00b *cough*like the one Raian's fighting now*cough* to say, "Oh, I knew you had that power and have known how to counter it all along" or...as Tak would usually do "The laws of physics allow me to blah blah blah, which negates your abilities." (I mean seriously...physics stopped applying in Bleach when Rukia first appeared) So I have to keep it a secret during until the tournament :< ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 23:46, August 1, 2010 (UTC) RE:Regarding the tournament Sorry it took me so long to respond. I had a lot on my mind so I went for a drive. As to the video, that's a very good scene and I can't wait to see how you incorporate it into your story. As to the tournament, yes I'd like to win, but what do you have in mind for our characters? That might change my mind. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 02:33, August 2, 2010 (UTC) : That sounds reasonable. I could go for that. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 03:03, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :: Well here's the thing; Raian is entering this tournament to seek out Sei. He knows Sei well enough to know that he'll show up at a tournament of the strongest fighters in the dimensions, so that's why he entered. His goal isn't to win, but to declare war and show off his new power as a sign of intimidation to Soul Society and it's allies. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 03:19, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::: Alrighty. Then this should be really good. I'm hoping that this war that Raian's about to pop out on Soul Society will get a lot of BFF's users involved. I don't want a mass RP thing like that whole nightmare on NF, but sort of how it was in the old days where everyone's stories had effects on other's. It would be nice to get everyone back together and churn out some good stories without worrying about having to stay to a strict set of guidelines. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 03:37, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Plans for tonight I'm gonna finish up my new female character and then...idk. I've got so much on my mind today that it's really hampering my idea creation. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 03:52, August 2, 2010 (UTC) : It's the same here. I have a lot bothering me, and I have to be at work at 7:15 tomorrow morning. I hate waking up at 6 to get ready, but I guess it has to be done. I'm already mentally exhausted so tomorrow I'm gonna be a zombie...This week is gonna be very busy for me and on top of all I already have to do and think about, I'm not too happy about it. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 04:03, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :: That sucks. Sorry dude :< Well I'll try to get this done and then it's off to bed with me. Otherwise I'll be cranky tomorrow and I don't wanna be like that around the kids. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 04:15, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Bleach Wiki Saw that you got fed up with them too. I commented on it awhile ago. The fact that it's the Monday of the week after the chapter came out and they're still freaking out about it pisses me off. I would go add the info myself, but they locked Gin's page. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 18:30, August 2, 2010 (UTC) : Eh, I'm alright. Today wasn't so good, but maybe tomorrow will be. I'm exhausted so I don't know how long I'll be on. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 04:01, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey What's up bud? ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 23:35, August 3, 2010 (UTC) : Eh, I could be better, but that's mainly because of family issues and the fact that my eye is swelling for some reason. We think it's just a mosquito bite for now, so no panic. It isn't major swelling. In more fun related news, I cracked under excitement, so I'm currently adding Raian's Bankai to his page as well as doing some minor editing along with the suggestions Tak gave me on Raian's talk page. Glad to hear you're scoring a little out there ^_^ ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 01:27, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Bankai: Completed! His Bankai is now complete! ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 03:21, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Yo So remember how I told you about my eye? Well the put me in the hospital at 4:30 this morning cuz I couldn't open it. I'm out now, and feeling a little better though it's still swollen to some extent. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 17:58, August 4, 2010 (UTC) : Also, the spoilers say that Aizen came back with butterfly wings and attacked Gin....looks like Gin either has to fight...or die. Please let Gin-sama win! ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 18:13, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh...my...Kubo must die The chapter SUCKED! Hopefully Gin gets a chance to fight back next chapter. The only thing else I have to say about it is on the image found here: Aizen is evolving! ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 19:37, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Video thumb|250px|right I've done it Sei. I made us an Opening for the Hell Tournament. I know you already have one, and it's up to you which one you use. I, however, am definitely using it as Raian's personal opening. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 00:11, August 5, 2010 (UTC) : I'm thinking about who to put on Koga's team, or if I even want Koga to enter *thinks* On the other side, I'm also trying to think about what I am gonna put down for the final two abilities of Raian's Bankai. Btw, Kishi pwned Kubo this time. Naruto pwned today. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 00:57, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :: Do you have the tournament design in mind? We should probably start putting out the information for the first round so that we can take off on Saturday without anything holding us back. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 01:17, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :: Now that I think about it, it is contrary to my story goals to bring Koga into this, though he'll certainly be mentioned, I think I'd like to savor this event for Raian and Sei. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 01:33, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Databook I saw. The new databook had a lot of good info in it. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 03:02, August 5, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry for the late responce. I wasn't feeling too well last night so I just went to sleep. Wikia is fine now, but last night it was taking forever to load and the recent changes were crapping out on me, so yes. Also, funny interview ^^ ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 13:11, August 5, 2010 (UTC) RE:RE: Hey I'm doing good. Got a sunburn but it isnt too bad. Just trying to relax a little. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 22:53, August 5, 2010 (UTC) : I saw him, he seems fierce ^^ I'm working on Raian's Hollowfied Release and putting the final touches on my team since I checked out who my match will be against in the first round (btw, I'm gonna run this guy over. I looked at his characters and their abilities and I doubt he'll even beat one of my characters). ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 23:07, August 5, 2010 (UTC)